I'll make a man out of you
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: Torin Cohen-Chang, the newest and shyest 15 year old boy at McKinley High with a dark past, he joins the glee club with the original 5 and feels himself drawn to Finn Hudson. But is he... really a she? And why is Finn developing feelings for a boy? My origin story and tale of Tina Cohen-Chang, why she had her stutter and why she was so shy


"I-I want t-to go to school"

50 Takeru Hariyama, British drug lord and owner of a very serious Brothel in the town of Lima Ohio, looked up at his scruffy looking 15 year old Daughter Tina.

She had entered his office without knocking and had a confident look on her face, the sounds of sex in the distance as she took a deep breath.

"I beg your pardon?"he asked, giving his Daughter a curious look.

Tina Cohen-Chang, only child of Takeru and 25 year old Mother Maria Cohen-Chang looked down from her Fathers gaze, the girl wearing torn and tatted clothes that hung off her skinny frame like curtains.

"I...I wish t-to go to s-school"she repeated, tapping her legs nervously as she did so.

The man folded his arms"You want to go to school?"

She nodded"Yes"

He raised his brows at her"Why?"he asked, tilting his head and folded his legs.

She looked up"S-So I can learn"

"Learn what?"

Tina gulped a little"M-Math... and Business..."

Takeru leaned back, watching his Daughter tremble beneath his gaze"You want to go to school... to learn maths and business?"

"Other things too..."she added and the man rolled his eyes.

"Why should I let you go to school?"

She took a breath"S-So I won't be a d-disappointment anymore"she said and the man seemed to be swayed.

"Well... for you to not be a disappointment, you're gonna need all the help you can get..."

And the man left the room without another word.

Tina didn't know why he left or what was happening so she went to her room.

* * *

The next day, the girl woke up crying from the crack of a whip against her back, the girl shooting to her feet to find her Father in front of her, the man standing with a whip in one hand and in the other he had a green school bag.

"Get up"

And she did so, the girl quickly standing as the bag was dropped onto her bed.

"You want to go to school and not be a disappointment?"

Tina nodded"Y-Yeah..."she said as the man gave her a look.

"Well... your a girl, so your always gonna be a disappointment"he said as he picked another bag from the floor.

"But we can fix this"

The man pulled an elasticated fabric band out of his bag.

"Take your shirt and bra off"

Tina gulped as she did so, loads of horrible scars on her skin as the man pulled the band over her head and arms, covering her small breasts with it and because of the strength of the elastic, the girl looked like she had a flat chest.

"You know what this is?"

Takeru pulled out a boy's short black wig from his bag and Tina paused.

"Hair?"

Takeru sneered"It's a wig, you're going to wear this every day to school"he said as he showed Tina how to put her hair up to put the wig on and how to make sure it looked perfect.

"Your new name will be Torin, Torin Cohen-Chang, girls are disappointments, boy's aren't, so you are going to be a boy, you have to sound like a boy too... put on a deep voice and get changed"

So Tina put on the clothes Takeru gave her and practised a deep voice in the mirror until she had to leave, the girl picking up the green school bag as she looked over to her Dad.

"There's school supplies in there, when we go to the office to enrol you, you listen to everything I say and if anyone finds out about this, your dead"

Tina nodded frantically, the girl following the man to the front door.

He paused"This is the first time you've been outside right?"

She nodded"Yeah"

He shoved her into the wall"Be grateful I'm letting you off the site"he said, and she whimpered a little, following the man outside and she was amazed by the colours and smells.

Just the fresh air made her feel great.

She rode in the back seat of his car as the pair drove to Tina's school.

* * *

They sat in the Principal office of McKinley High, Principal Figgins looking over Tina's file.

"Me and Torin's Mother haven't let him outside the house before, we're very cautious about his safety, he's never been taught before but he begged to come to school and I decided to let him"

Figgins paused"So... you have no education?"he asked, looking at Tina who shook her head.

The Principal frowned"Okay then... if you have no education, I will have one of my teachers be Torin's tutor, a man who used to study here when he was a child"he said and Takeru nodded.

"Fantastic, now I'm running late-"

He turned to Tina"I'll be outside to collect you when you finish, if you go anywhere else other than waiting outside the building, I'll be mad"

And with that, he was gone.

Tina sat there in silence, feeling really awkward, Figgins noticing that.

"Your Father is a scary man..."

She bit her lip and nodded.

The man handed her school schedule over and other things then took her from his office and down the hall.

"William!"

The man looked up in his office and smiled as Figgins came in with Tina.

"Principal Figgins... what's up?"

The man gestured to Tina"This is Torin, the new student, his Father told me he's not had any form of education before, public private or home schooled and today is the first time he's actually left his house"he said as he folded his arms, Will going wide eyed.

"I want to assign you as Torin's tutor, he's shy and I think you would be perfect, I want you to stay late an hour each day to tutor him, I will pay you double"

Will paused"Double?"

Figgins nodded"I see potential in him William"

And then he left as Will smiled at Tina.

"Hi Torin, I'm Mr Schue"he said as the girl nodded.

"Nice t-to m-meet you"she said, putting on her deeper voice and sat down as did he.

And he began to ask her questions about things, about what she knew and what she didn't know.

Then the bell rang and Will guided Tina from class to class.

Emma Pillsbury, the school counsellor was told to sit with Tina in classes and monitor her progress.

And she was shocked with how much information Tina absorbed in her first day.

When it got to lunch time, Will took Tina to the lunch room.

"This is the cafeteria, it's where you get your food and eat with friends"he said as Tina stared at all of the kids in there, some kids looking over at her and whispered.

Will looked at her"Go on then, go get some food"

And Tina shook her head"I...I'm not h-hungry"

Will paused for a moment but nodded.

"Okay then, let me give the rest of the tour"

* * *

When Takeru came into the school that afternoon, he met Will and Emma.

Emma was praising how intelligent Tina was and how he should be proud of her.

But when the pair got back to the Brothel, she was given a few lashings on her back and an apple to eat.

Tina had been given loads of second hand study books by Will and she spent her evening studying.

That was when an older Asian woman entered the room.

"Tina?"

The girl turned and smiled"M-Mum! I went to s-school today!"she said and the woman stared at her Daughter, seeing her in her wig and boy clothed which confused her.

"You did?!"

Maria Cohen-Chang was 25 and looked like an older exhausted twin of Tina.

"You went to school?"

Tina nodded, showing her books to Maria"I went to school... it's amazing..."she said and Maria raised her brows, a small smile on her face as she stepped over.

"What you learning then?"

And so Tina showed her work book she was given from the special ed teacher and Maria listened to Tina go on and on about her classes and the people she met, the woman smiling at her Daughters excitement, something she never got to have.


End file.
